This invention describes a hand-controlled apparatus for correcting type or ink errors. More particularly, it relates to manually correcting type or ink errors by hand by use of a correction ribbon devoid of any solvent.
Correction fluid for application by hand at a desk top to a sheet of paper with typing or inking errors contains a solvent that quickly dries once the fluid has been applied to cover the error so that only the solid correcting material remains over the error. The solvent, however, can be misused by deliberately concentrating the correction fluid and inhaling the vaporing solvent. This inhaling can be fatal or harmful to the person so abusing the product.
Dry correction ribbon for mounting on typewriters is wellknown, but until recently there has been no reason to adapt such non-solvent correction ribbon to non-typewriter applications since liquid correction fluid has been sufficient to perform such correction tasks.
Dry correction ribbon has several advantages over a liquid correction medium: (a) there is no drying time; (b) there is no interference by solvent with the underlying image; (c) it is safer to use; (d) it does not spill; (e) and there is a much greater economy of use, that is, there is very little waste.